1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film splicer apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a film splicer apparatus for splicing a film used for bagging snack foods.
2. Background Information
In the food packaging industry, printed plastic film is used for packaging various food items. For example, potato chips and the like are heat sealed within an envelope which is formed from a folded heat sealed plastic film. The heat sealed film is guided towards the food dispensing and packaging station from a roll of such film.
However, when the roll of film has been depleted, an operator has typically stopped the packaging line while a replacement roll is installed. Such stopping of the packaging process causes a costly lack of production.
Also, in the known packaging arrangements, the operator has often replaced the depleted roll without using all the film therefrom. Consequently, many potential packages are not utilized thus further increasing the cost of production.
The apparatus according to the present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems by enabling an operator to prepare a replacement roll of film prior to the depletion of the running roll so that when the tail end of the depleted roll is sensed, a leading edge of the replacement roll can be spliced thereto without stopping the packaging line.
Furthermore, the apparatus, according to the present invention, enables the operator to use all of the film from the depleted roll because the splicing operation is actuated in response to an absence of rotation of the core of the depleted roll.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a film splicer apparatus for splicing a film used for bagging snack foods that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a film splicer apparatus for splicing a film used for bagging snack foods that enables continuous packaging during roll replacement.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a film splicer apparatus for splicing a film used for bagging snack foods that enables an operator to use all of the film on a depleted roll.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.